Najtrudniejsze zadanie
by charlotte1989
Summary: Hermiona przekazuje swojemu mężowi dość nieoczekiwaną wiadomość. Jak przyjmie ją Severus? I jak wpłynie ona na jego życie? Zmieni się wszystko...


_**A/N:**Oczywiście, wszyscy bohaterowie (poza jednym) tego opowiadania należą do J. K. Rowling, która wykreowała ten cudowny świat. Moja jest tylko historia, która powstała w chwili szaleństwa. Opowiadanie zostało zbetowane przez **Alexę**. :)_

* * *

**_NAJTRUDNIEJSZE ZADANIE_**

- POTTER!

Po kamiennych lochach niósł się echem donośny głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Mężczyzna nawet nie starał się być cicho, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że od dobrych trzydziestu minut panowała już cisza nocna. Ale skoro dało się szlaban, teraz trzeba było dopilnować krnąbrnego ucznia. Oczywiście mógł zlecić to zadanie Filchowi, ale rozkoszą dla jego oczu było patrzenie jak Potter wykonuje swoje karne zadanie, zwłaszcza takie, przy którym magia była zbędna.

Krzyki Severusa Snape'a zawsze budziły grozę, nie tylko wśród uczniów Hogwartu. Były tylko dwie osoby, na których nie robiły wrażenia – na Albusie Dumbledorze, który kiedy tylko miał okazję kwitował je dobrodusznym uśmiechem i częstował cytrynowym dropsem, oraz na Hermionie Granger, teraz Snape. Ośmioletni staż małżeński pozwolił jej przejść do porządku dziennego nad wrzaskami i humorami małżonka.

Dziś było podobnie, dlatego nawet nie podniosła głowy z nad książki, którą właśnie czytała, siedząc w starym fotelu przy kominku, kiedy do jej uszu dotarł kolejny krzyk:

- MINUS PIĘĆ PUNKTÓW DLA GRYFFINDORU ZA KAŻDY KOCIOŁEK!

No tak, tego się można było spodziewać. Jej mąż nigdy nie przepuści okazji, by odjąć punkty znienawidzonemu domowi (głupi był ten, kto myślał, że ślub z Gryfonką coś zmieni). A zwłaszcza, kiedy można je odjąć Potterowi. Zresztą nie było się czemu dziwić, syn Harry'ego a jej przybrany siostrzeniec (właściwie Severusa również) nie należał do najgrzeczniejszych uczniów. Jego wybryki przypominały Hermionie dowcipy Freda i Georga Weasleyów, ale nie był to powód do zdziwienia, gdyż jego matką była Ginny Weasley. I co z tego, że Harry upominał syna, by zachowywał się jak należy, by nie denerwował swojego „wuja". Młody Potter był wcieleniem wszystkiego, co złe, według Snape'a oczywiście, tylko do jego inteligencji Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł mieć zastrzeżeń – chłopak był piekielnie bystry. Tak bystry, że było wręcz niemożliwością, by był synem TEGO Pottera. Jednak jego bystrość i inteligencja na nic się zdały i nie uchroniły go przed szlabanem, podczas którego miał czyścić kociołki bez użycia różdżki pod czujnym okiem „wuja".

Hermiona, sądząc po odgłosach, jakie dobiegły zza ściany, już wiedziała, że szlaban raczej nie przebiegł spokojnie. Jej założenie potwierdziło wejście Severusa, który ledwo przekroczywszy próg ich kwater zaczął zdejmować (a raczej zrzucać) z siebie czarne szaty. Jego mina wyrażała odrazę i chęć mordu. Hermiona przyglądała się temu z uśmiechem na twarzy. Kiedy jej mąż przestał już użerać się ze swoim ubraniem i został już tylko w białej koszuli niedbale rozpiętej pod szyją i czarnych spodniach, jego żona postanowiła się odezwać.

- To już koniec striptizu? - Powaga w jej głosie zwróciła uwagę Snape'a, który obrzucił ją mrocznym spojrzeniem.

- Na mózg ci padło, kobieto?... A w ogóle to, czemu jeszcze nie jesteś w łóżku?

- Czekam na ciebie.

- Tam też mogłabyś czekać – rzucił sarkastycznie Severus i usiadł na drugim fotelu. W jego czarnych oczach odbijały się płomienie, potęgując aurę tajemniczości, ale też niezwykłej zmysłowości wokół niego. Hermiona jednak szybko wyrzuciła z umysłu wizję nagiego męża i na powrót skupiła się na rozmowie.

- Tam nie moglibyśmy porozmawiać – odparła spokojnie i zamknęła książkę, po czym odłożyła ją na stolik. Kątem oka dostrzegła jak kąciki ust jej męża podnoszą się nieznacznie na tę uwagę. Severus Snape, Slytheriński Bóg Seksu? O taakkk... - Miałeś ciężki dzień? - zapytała, na co odpowiedziało jej prychnięcie. - James sprawił ci kłopot?

To pytanie podziałało na mężczyznę jak płachta na byka.

- Nie wspominaj tego bachora. To szatan nie dziecko... Jego ojciec... ten ach... był o niebo lepszy od niego – warknął i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Merlinie!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tak, jak tylko ona potrafiła, patrząc na swojego męża i machnięciem różdżki przywołała tacę, na której stała karafka Ognistej Whisky i kryształowa szklaneczka. Ten trunek, jako jedyny koił nerwy Severusa. Oczywiście było coś, co koiło je znacznie bardziej, ale w tej chwili pani Snape wolała utrzymać męża i siebie w pełni władz umysłowych.

Mistrz Eliksirów wziął spory łyk bursztynowego płynu, jednocześnie delektując się przyjemnym ciepłem, które zaczęło rozchodzić się po całym ciele. Kobieta, widząc zmianę na twarzy mężczyzny postanowiła delikatnie wypytać go o to przykre zajście, które spowodowało ten zły humor.

- Teraz powiesz mi, co się wydarzyło podczas szlabanu? - zapytała przymilnym głosem i podniosła się ze swojego miejsca, by chwilę później spocząć na kolanach męża, który delikatnie przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Wreszcie teraz, po całym dniu mógł w spokoju cieszyć się jej zapachem i ciepłem bijącym od jej ciała. Zanurzył twarz w nieposkromionej burzy kasztanowych włosów i odetchnął głęboko. Ten drobny gest sprawiał, że znikały wszystkie jego zmartwienia.

- Severusie? - Cichy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Zawsze musisz wszystko wiedzieć? - Spojrzał na nią, jakby znów był nauczycielem a ona jego uczennicą.

- Odżyła we mnie Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko – odparła ze spokojem i z wyższością spojrzała na Snape'a, którego usta, na to spojrzenie i stwierdzenie, wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, który mógłby uchodzić za ironiczny.

- A więc dobrze, skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć... Dzieciaki są nieznośne, a twój, podkreślam TWÓJ siostrzeniec przez swoją głupotę pomylił eliksiry i zamiast eliksiru czyszczącego dodał do wody eliksir barwiący. Teraz wszystkie kociołki w mojej pracowni wyglądają jak różnokolorowe dropsy Dumbledore'a... No i z czego tak się cieszysz? - Mężczyzna przerwał widząc, iż jego małżonka ma twarz wykrzywioną w jakimś dziwnym rodzaju wesołości.

- Szczerze? - odparła.

- Jeszcze się pytasz? Zresztą mnie i tak nie oszukasz. – Kącik ust Severusa podniósł się nieznacznie do góry, tak samo jak brew.

- Chyba trochę przesadzasz... I nie przerywaj mi! – dodała stanowczo Hermiona widząc, że Snape już otwiera usta, by wyrazić swój stanowczy sprzeciw. Jednak jedno spojrzenie żony i na powrót zamilkł, przybierając pozę naburmuszonego Mistrza Eliksirów. - Och... Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale taka jest prawda. Połowę swojego życia spędzasz na karaniu uczniów, może mógłbyś im trochę odpuścić...

- Odpuścić? Czyś ty straciła rozum? - warknął, zapominając, że miał milczeć i nie przerywać. - Czy ty wiesz, co działoby się na lekcjach eliksirów gdybym odpuścił i pozwolił tej bandzie kretynów na swobodę? Hogwart znikłby z powierzchni ziemi.

- Nie miałam na myśli akurat tego. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że na twoim przedmiocie dyscyplina jest koniecznością. Tutaj zgadzam się z tobą. – Snape zrobił minę wyrażającą tryumf. – Ale... - _No tak, zawsze musi być jakieś „ale"_ - ...kiedy uczniowie są po zajęciach, wtedy trochę swobody na pewno by im nie zaszkodziło. Szkole zresztą też. Nie musisz chować się za zbrojami i filarami, by przyłapać całującą się parę. Daj tym dzieciom trochę radości z życia – zakończyła Hermiona i teraz uśmiechała się tak promiennie, że Severus nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć tym samym. Przyciągnął swoją żonę bliżej tak, że jego usta znalazły się tuż przy jej uchu i wyszeptał.

- Nigdy. - Po czym podniósł Hermionę, która nawet nie zdążyła zaprotestować i posadził ją na drugim fotelu. - Nigdy im nie dam spokoju – powtórzył i ruszył w stronę łazienki. - Dzieci to skaranie boskie.

- Tak? - Usłyszał za sobą ostry głos żony. - To wiedz, że Merlin i Morgana właśnie cię pokarali.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się na pięcie. Jego badawczy wzrok lustrował sylwetkę Hermiony, która teraz stała przed kominkiem z rękami założonymi na biodrach. Wyglądała dość groźnie i nazwisko Snape całkowicie do niej pasowało.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że... - Severus chyba po raz pierwszy nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.

- Tak, kochanie. – Jadowity ton głosu Hermiony dotarł do jego uszu. - Spłodziłeś dziecko. Jestem w ciąży.

**.::.**

Nie spał. Nie jadł. A nawet rozdawał mniej szlabanów. Był tak wyczerpany, że ledwo zwlekał się rano z łóżka i szedł prowadzić swoje zajęcia. Było nawet gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy był szpiegiem, który miał dwóch panów, z których każdy miał swoje własne potrzeby i zachcianki, nie zapominając oczywiście o ratowaniu czarodziejskiego świata przed bandą przygłupów, jaką byli Śmierciożercy z Największym Przygłupem na czele.

Teraz było zdecydowanie gorzej. Severus czuł, że zatraca cząstkę samego siebie, że ginie jego reputacja, którą tak starannie budował przez lata.

Lecz zapominał o tym wszystkim, kiedy patrzył na niemowlę śpiące w kołysce – jego małą córeczkę Annabeth. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że jest w stanie stworzyć takie śliczne maleństwo. Z jego aparycją było to wręcz niewykonalne, jak sam twierdził. A jednak, życie sprawiło mu miłą niespodziankę. Oczywiście duża w tym była zasługa Hermiony, w końcu to ona była tą piękniejszą częścią w ich związku.

Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił się nad kołyską i delikatnie poprawił kocyk, tak by nie obudzić śpiącej dziewczynki, gdyż jego córka mogła być śliczna i cudowna, ale naturę to miała po tatusiu. Budziła się minimum trzy razy w nocy i domagała się noszenia na rękach, dopóki znów nie zmorzył jej sen. A takie sesje potrafiły czasem trwać półtorej godziny. Terroryzowała wszystkich dookoła domagając się ciągłego zainteresowania i zabawiania jej coraz to nowymi przedmiotami. Nudziły ją zwykłe misie i grzechotki, natomiast lubowała się w pergaminach, kałamarzach i różnego rodzaju fiolkach. Ale nie było osoby, która nie uległa jej urokowi. Wystarczyło spojrzeć w te małe czekoladowe oczka, by od razu się w nich zatracić.

Severus jeszcze raz spojrzał na córkę i wrócił do łóżka, w którym spała Hermiona. Nawet w bladym świetle świec, które stały na komodzie widział, że jego żona jest przemęczona. Podkrążone oczy, były tylko jedną z oznak tego stanu. No cóż, prawie całodobowa opieka nad dzieckiem nie była zajęciem łatwym i przyjemnym, ale jak zawsze w przypadku Hermiony nie było mowy o uskarżaniu się. Doskonale wiedziała, że dzieci to nie tylko radości, ale także obowiązki. A przez to, Snape nie mógł przestać jej podziwiać. On sam, kiedy tylko mógł starał się wyręczać żonę w opiece nad córką.

Tak było też dzisiejszej nocy.

Annabeth zaczęła płakać, a Hermiona niczym automat otworzyła oczy i natychmiast zaczęła wstawać z łóżka, została jednak zatrzymana przez swojego męża, który delikatnie, ale stanowczo przytrzymał jej ramiona i powiedział, że tym razem on zajmie się dzieckiem. Przez twarz kobiety przemknęła ulga, chwilę potem znów spała. A Severus spędził godzinę nosząc na rękach swoją pociechę.

- Usnęła? - Ciche pytanie dotarło do uszu Snape'a, kiedy położył się obok żony i przytulił do jej pleców wdychając zapach jej włosów. Już nie pachniały wanilią, a oliwką dla dzieci, ale to i tak był jego zapach.

- Mhm – wymruczał, jeszcze bardziej zagłębiając twarz w burzę nieposkromionych loków. - Do rana nie powinna się obudzić. – Ledwo skończył mówić już spał. Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła i mocniej wtuliła w ramiona męża.

**.::.**

_Różowy? Nie, to dla przesłodzonych laleczek. Zielony? Nie, Hermiona by mnie zabiła za podjudzanie przynależności do Slytherinu. Czerwony? Taaa... jeszcze czego! _

- Może niebieski? - Podsunął sprzedawca, który już od dłuższego czasu przyglądał się mężczyźnie ubranemu na czarno, który stał przed stoiskiem z dziecięcymi rowerkami. Severus obrzucił niechętnym spojrzeniem człowieka, który przerwał mu wewnętrzną wojnę o kolor. Osobiście kupiłby zielony, ale już widział minę Hermiony, gdyby wrócił ze ślizgońskim rowerkiem do domu. _Czy to musi być tak cholernie trudne?_ Ale powiedziało się „a" to teraz trzeba powiedzieć „b", czemu czasem nie potrafi się zamknąć? Teraz przyjdzie mu wylewanie hektolitrów potu podczas treningu, jakim będzie bieganie za rowerkiem, na którym będzie jeździła jego córka. Taa... tylko najpierw trzeba będzie nauczyć ją jeździć na dwóch kółkach. _Merlinie!_ A przecież mógł nie podsuwać Hermionie tego pomysłu, mógł powiedzieć, że trójkołowy rowerek, który Annabeth dostała od swojego-o-dupę-potłuc-wujka Pottera jeszcze jej wystarczy. Ale nie, on przepełniony dumą z postępów w jeździe swojej córki nie potrafił zamknąć dzioba i od razu musiał wszystko wypaplać swojej żonie.

- Może jednak w czymś pomogę? - Sprzedawca powtórzył pytanie, które Severus skwitował teatralnym przewróceniem oczami.

- Skoro pan musi – odparł.

- Zatem, jakie są pańskie wymagania? - Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy mężczyzny, a Snape myślał, że zaraz zwymiotuje od nadmiaru uprzejmości.

- Ma być bezpieczny, wygodny, nie za duży ani nie za mały, nie różowy, zielony ani nie czerwony, bez wstążek przy kierownicy i dzwonka, (którego zapewne nadużywałaby Annabeth doprowadzając tym samym ojca do szewskiej pasji), z małym koszyczkiem z przodu (na te jej głupie lalki), i z małymi kółkami po bokach, córka dopiero uczy się jeździć – zakończył litanię Severus i patrzył wyczekująco na sprzedawcę, któremu uprzejmy uśmiech już dawno spełzł z twarzy.

- Tatooo, jadeeee! - Głos pięcioletniej dziewczynki niósł się echem po parku znajdującym się niedaleko nowego domu państwa Snape.

Severus rok po narodzinach córki zrezygnował z posady Mistrza Eliksirów w Hogwarcie i zajął się wyłącznie pracą laboratoryjną, wymyślając nowe i udoskonalając istniejące już eliksiry. Nie tęsknił za nauczaniem, wreszcie nie musiał patrzeć jak kolejne pokolenia półgłupków wysadzają kociołki, marnotrawiąc składniki i nie musiał patrolować korytarzy, gdyż teraz miał już o wiele ciekawsze zajęcia. Hermiona nie sprzeciwiała się jego decyzji, wydawała się wręcz zadowolona, że nie będą dłużej mieszkać w lochach. Ona sama pracowała w Ministerstwie Magii w Dziale Patentowym i nie raz miała okazję współpracować ze swoim mężem, który chyba za swój priorytet postawił sobie wynalezienie setki eliksirów w ciągu 5 lat.

Jako nowe miejsce zamieszkania wybrali jedną z wiosek na południu Wielkiej Brytanii zamieszkaną głównie przez czarodziejów. Nie chcieli dworku, jaki posiadali Malfoyowie, ale średnich rozmiarów dom z dużym ogrodem, w którym mieściłoby się zarówno miejsce do zabawy dla Annabeth, jak i miejsce na uprawę składników do eliksirów. Hermiona jak zwykle zaangażowała się całą sobą, wciągając oczywiście w to swojego męża, i po miesiącu od podjęcia decyzji o przeprowadzce rodzina Snape'ów mogła zamieszkać w nowym lokum.

Niektóre kobiety będące na spacerze ze swoimi dziećmi odwracały głowy, by po chwili zobaczyć jak dorosły mężczyzna biegnie za dziewczynką, której pęd powietrza rozwiewa kruczoczarne loki. Severus nie mógł się nadziwić, że Annabeth tak szybko pojęła, o co chodzi w jeździe na dwóch kółkach. Mistrz Eliksirów mógł być już tylko dumny ze swojej córki. Niestety musiał tą dumę odłożyć na później, gdyż właśnie biegł przez park za dziewczynką, która jechała przed siebie na fioletowym rowerku i ani myślała zlitować się nad biednym ojcem i zatrzymać się. Hermiona zapewne uznałby całą scenę za komiczną i potem przez miesiąc dokuczałaby swojemu mężowi, przypominając mu o sprincie, jaki wykonał przed sąsiadkami. Na całe szczęście jego żona musiała dzisiaj załatwić parę spraw na Pokątnej, więc mógł dalej biegać za swoją córką i resztkami silnej woli powstrzymywać się przed rzuceniem _Avady_ na głupie kobiety ćwierkające nad obrazkiem, jaki tworzył Mistrz Eliksirów próbując dogonić Annabeth.

**.::.**

31 sierpnia przyszedł tego roku wyjątkowo szybko i Severus Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że jego córka już jutro uda się po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu jako uczennica. Nie powinien czuć smutku z tego powodu, lecz dumę, a tak po prawdzie to w ogóle nie powinien sobie pozwalać na tak jawne przeżywanie uczuć. Ale mimo to, nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że kolejny raz zobaczy Annabeth dopiero na święta Bożego Narodzenia.

Kochał tą małą szyszymorę i nie wyobrażał sobie, by dom nagle zamilkł pozbawiony jej wrzasków. To dzięki niej przezwyciężył swoją niechęć do dzieci (nawet, jeśli ta niechęć nie obejmowała tylko i wyłącznie jego córki). A już jutro miał się z nią pożegnać.

- Nad czym tak dumasz? - Rozmyślania Snape'a przerwała Hermiona, która stanęła w drzwiach pogrążonego w mroku gabinetu męża – jego samotni. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział tylko poruszył się nieznacznie na fotelu. Pani Snape uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w kierunku męża, chwilę potem obejmowały ją silne ramiona. Severus już nie musiał odpowiadać, jego żona wszystkiego się domyśliła. W końcu ona też przeżywała rozstanie z córką. - Poradzi sobie, zobaczysz – powiedziała i mocniej wtuliła się w ciepłe ciało męża.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

- Czy ty zawsze musisz udawać zimnego drania?

- Jestem zimnym draniem. Już nie pamiętasz, kogo poślubiłaś? - odparł z nutką ironii i kobieta mogłaby przysiąc, że jedna z jego brwi powędrowała do góry nadając jego twarzy tak dobrze znany wygląd.

- Mam doskonałą pamięć, ale wracając do tematu... Annabeth potrafi o siebie zadbać, w końcu jest twoją córką, prawda? Jej charakter nie pozostawia wątpliwości do tego, kto jest jej ojcem – ciągnęła Hermiona, a Severus nie mógł opanować uśmiechu zadowolenia, który cisnął mu się na usta. - A poza tym będziemy do niej pisać... no i Minerwa obiecała mieć na nią oko. Ale w całej tej sytuacji jest jeden plus. – Kobieta zbliżyła usta do ucha Snape'a i wyszeptała. – Będziemy mieć dom tylko dla siebie...

Severus poczuł jak jej oddech owionął jego szyję i nagle zapragnął jej tu i teraz. Nie zważając na protesty żony, która mówiła o siedzącej w pokoju obok Annabeth, mężczyzna mocno wpił się w usta Hermiony, która już nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Jedną ręką złapał jej włosy a drugą próbował znaleźć suwak od sukienki kobiety. Kiedy w końcu jego palce natknęły się na metalową wypustkę w gabinecie nagle zapanowała jasność. Małżonkowie oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli w stronę drzwi.

- Czemu siedzieliście po ciemku? - zapytała Annabeth, taksując swoich rodziców takim samym spojrzeniem, jakim jej ojciec obdarzał uczniów, kiedy przyłapał ich na wałęsaniu się po zamku w środku nocy.

- My... ja i tata po prostu...

- Rozmawialiśmy. Świece się wypaliły i nie chciało nam się wstać i zapalić nowych – wyjaśnił bez najmniejszego zająknięcia Severus, a jego żona gorliwie przytaknęła.

- A nie mogliście ich zapalić za pomocą magii? - zapytała dziewczyna ze szczerym zdziwieniem, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z gabinetu mamrocząc coś o wielkich czarodziejach i czarownicach.

- Ten pomysł z domem tylko dla nas jest bardzo obiecujący – powiedział Snape i uśmiechnął się chytrze do Hermiony.

**.::.**

- Chłopaka? Jak to masz chłopaka? Nie jesteś jeszcze za młoda? Ja w twoim wieku...

- Tato, naprawdę mam ci przypomnieć, co robiłeś w moim wieku? - Dziewiętnastoletnie dziewczę uśmiechnęło się tak jak jej ojciec, po czym spojrzało na matkę dużymi czekoladowymi oczami. - Czy ty, mamo, również uważasz, że posiadanie chłopaka w moim wieku to coś niestosownego?

Hermiona, która do tej pory tylko przysłuchiwała się rozmowie Annabeth z Severusem, wreszcie została dopuszczona do głosu. Wstała z kanapy i podeszła do córki. Jej mąż nie omieszkał rzucić jej swojego firmowego spojrzenia, które jednak zignorowała.

- Oczywiście, iż nie uważam, że posiadanie chłopaka to coś złego. Jesteś dorosła i możesz robić, co chcesz, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku. Twój ojciec po prostu nie może pogodzić się z tym, że już nie jesteś jego małą córeczką. – Kobieta spojrzała na Severusa, który przewrócił teatralnie oczami. Annabeth uśmiechnęła się, widząc minę ojca. Jej matka doskonale wiedziała, co powiedzieć, by dopiec tacie. - Skoro już wszyscy wszystko wiedzą, to może powiesz nam jak ci idzie na studiach? Czy...

- Jak to wszyscy wszystko wiedzą? - przerwał Hermione Severus. - A czy wiemy, kim jest ten chłopak? Jak go poznała? I kim on na Salazara jest?

- Kochanie, nie musisz się tak wzburzać...

- Milcz, kobieto!

- Jak chcesz – skwitowała pani Snape i obrzuciwszy męża zawistnym spojrzeniem, usiadła na fotelu, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Była bardzo ciekawa, co teraz nastąpi. Dwa takie same charaktery na placu boju – nie ma co, będzie widowisko.

- A więc dobrze, skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć... Poznałam go na studiach – zaczęła Annabeth patrząc na ojca. – Przyjechał przeprowadzić cykl spotkań na temat najczęstszych i najskuteczniejszych zaklęć stosowanych przez łamaczy uroków...

- Chwila! - przerwał córce Snape, a jego oczy niebezpiecznie się zwęziły. - Przyjechał. Przeprowadzić. Wykłady? Czy to znaczy, że on jest twoim nauczycielem? - Ostatnie słowo Mistrz Eliksirów praktycznie wypluł.

- A czy to coś złego? - odparła młoda kobieta odrzuciwszy do tyłu swoje kruczoczarne loki.

Hermiona myślała, że zaraz wybuchnie niekontrolowanym śmiechem, widząc minę swojego męża.

- Merlinie, za co? - Severus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Szybko się jednak opanował i ponownie spojrzał na córkę. - To znaczy, że on jest od ciebie starszy...

- No tak. O dwanaście lat – powiedziała Annabeth najbardziej niewinnym głosem, na jaki było ją stać.

- Co?

- Oj tato, nie dramatyzuj. Sam jesteś starszy od mamy o 19 lat. Czy robię ci z tego powodu wyrzuty?

Snape spojrzał na córkę jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. _Wychowałem potwora._

- Nie porównuj tych sytuacji – wykrztusił w końcu.

- A znasz takie mugolskie powiedzenie „jaka matka taka córka"? - Annabeth uśmiechnęła się do ojca, który zaczynał tracić resztki samokontroli.

- Zrób coś! - warknął do Hermiony.

- Kazałeś mi milczeć.

- Od kiedy to się taka posłuszna zrobiłaś? - prychnął, za co został obdarzony promiennym uśmiechem żony.

- A tak poza tym, to on już nie jest moim nauczycielem – wtrąciła dziewiętnastolatka. - Kurs skończył się pół roku temu, więc...

- Chcesz mi, nam powiedzieć, że spotykasz się z nim od sześciu miesięcy i dopiero teraz raczyłaś nas o tym poinformować? - Severus z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem zbliżał się do córki zmniejszając dystans między nimi.

- Można zaryzykować takie stwierdzenie – odparła dziewczyna nic sobie nie robiąc z coraz bardziej widocznej wściekłości ojca, który teraz krążył już po pokoju niczym zwierzę w klatce. - Tato, to bardzo fajny facet. Zobaczysz, polubisz go.

Z ust Mistrza Eliksirów wydobyło się coś na kształt prychnięcia. Annabeth spojrzała na swoją rodzicielkę, która bezgłośnie powiedziała, że ojcu przejdzie, po czym się uśmiechnęła.

Jakiś czas później, kiedy atmosfera lekko się rozluźniła, a Snape odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, Annabeth postanowiła dokończyć udzielanie odpowiedzi na zadane wcześniej pytania. Odchrząknęła i spojrzała w kierunku ojca.

- Chciałeś wiedzieć kim jest, tak?

- Byłoby miło – odparł mężczyzna siadając na poręczy fotela, który zajmowała jego żona. - Chcielibyśmy wreszcie usłyszeć, co to za patałach...

- Severusie! - Ostry ton głosu Hermiony nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

- Niech będzie. Co to za _dżentelmen_ spotyka się z naszą córką? - dokończył Snape nie zapominając okrasić słowa „dżentelmen" odpowiednią dawką jadu.

- Jest łamaczem uroków i pracuje dla Gringotta. Amatorsko gra też w quidittcha – powiedziała dziewczyna, która promieniowała. Nie uszło to uwadze Hermiony, która przypomniała sobie, jak sama się czuła opowiadając swoim rodzicom o Severusie. - Chyba nie muszę dodawać, że jest przystojny, czarujący, dobrze wychowany. Jego rodzice są dobrze znani i szanowani wśród społeczności czarodziejskiej...

- Podobnie jak my?

- Tak, tato. Jego rodzice to weterani drugiej wojny, którzy przyczynili się do upadku Voldemorta...

- W takim razie pewnie ich znamy – wtrąciła się Hermiona. - Może to nasi znajomi? - Spojrzała podekscytowana na męża, któremu nie udzielił się jej nastrój.

- No dobrze, rodzice są szanowani, ale co z tego? Może wreszcie przestaniesz nas zagadywać i dowiem się wreszcie, kim jest twój _wybraniec?_ - Cierpliwość Snape'a powoli wygasała. Chciał jak najszybciej poznać nazwisko tego gumochłona, by skutecznie wybić mu amory z jego córką. - Czemu nic nie mówisz? Boisz się, że rzucę na niego _Avadę?_

- Prawdę mówiąc to... tak.

- Daj spokój! Musiałby to być chyba sam Harry Potter – zadrwił Severus i spojrzał na córkę, która lekko się zarumieniła. Chwilę potem spełniły się najgorsze koszmary Snape'a.

- To James Potter, syn Harry'ego.

**.::.**

Goście weselni zjawili się w komplecie. Nikt nie mógł przegapić takiego wydarzenia, jakim niewątpliwie był ślub syna Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-Dwukrotnie z córką Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu, którym wciąż nękano uczniów. Specjalnie na tę okazję, ogród przy domu państwa Snape został magicznie powiększony, by pomieścić wszystkich weselników, a Hermiona Snape i Ginny Potter postarały się o to, by wyglądał on cudownie.

Severus dzielnie znosił całe to zamieszanie zamykając się w swojej pracowni i próbując wynaleźć niewykrywalną truciznę, którą uraczyłby Pottera. Niestety został zdemaskowany przez żonę, która urządziła mu taką awanturę, po której spędził następny tydzień na prośbach o wpuszczenie go do małżeńskiego łoża. Przymusowy celibat trochę ostudził mordercze zapędy Mistrza Eliksirów, który w ramach zadośćuczynienia zgodził się udać wraz z ojcem przyszłego zięcia na Pokątną w celu zakupienia odpowiednich szat wyjściowych, które „komponowałaby się z charakterem uroczystości" jak to określiła pani Snape i pani Potter. Umiejętności wróżbiarskie Sybilli Trelawney w zupełności wystarczyły, by stwierdzić, że panowie nie posłuchają rad swoich żon i zakupią coś tradycyjnego. I tak oto Snape wrócił z szatami w iście ekstrawaganckim, jak dla niego, kolorze czarnym, a Potter z szatami koloru butelkowo zielonego. Tak obaj czarodzieje dobrali swoje stroje do koloru swoich oczu, nie to, żeby mieli taki zamiar, oczywiście. Dodatkowo, Mistrz Eliksirów miał podczas wesela, chociaż udawać, że nie ma zamiaru udusić gołymi rękoma ojca swojego zięcia.

I tak oto, Severus stał teraz między Hermioną a Potterem słuchając jak urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii udziela ślubu jego córce. Koniec końców nie było tak źle jak zakładał, strachliwe spojrzenia młodego Pottera rzucane przyszłemu teściowi podczas uroczystości, dawały Snape'owi pewną satysfakcję. Bo kto, jak kto, ale Severus Snape potrafił przekonać do swoich racji i nie omieszkał poinformować Jamesa, że jeśli ten skrzywdzi Annabeth, to gorzko tego pożałuje, a szlabany, które dostawał w Hogwarcie będzie wspominał jako błahostkę w porównaniu z tym, co go spotka.

Oczywiście Hermiona o niczym nie wiedziała, gdyby tak było niechybnie pożegnałby się z ich sypialnią na co najmniej rok. W tej jednak chwili kobieta ukradkiem wycierała łzy i spoglądała na męża, nie mogąc się nadziwić jak spokojnie to znosi. Nie spodziewała się bynajmniej płaczu ze szczęścia, ale jakiegoś grymasu niezadowolenia. A tu nic.

- Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – wyszeptała szturchając mężczyznę w żebra.

- A czy ty masz z tym jakiś problem? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie i uśmiechnął się w ten swój charakterystyczny sposób.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- W takim razie nie wiem o co ci chodzi. A teraz wybacz, ale chciałbym wysłuchać uroczystości do końca.

Teraz pani Snape była już całkowicie pewna, że jej mąż albo postradał zmysły, albo zrobił coś, o czym ona nie wiedziała, a dało mu to dużo satysfakcji. I najprawdopodobniej nie było to miłe dla któregoś z Potterów. Ale tym problemem zajmie się później. Teraz najważniejsza była jej córka.

Jakiś czas później, kiedy goście zasiedli już za stołami, a kapela Fatalnych Jędz śpiewała najlepsze czarodziejskie piosenki weselne, nadszedł czas na toasty. Pierwszy zaczął młody Potter, kopia swojego ojca, który piał peany na cześć swojej żony i teściów. Severusowi robiło się niedobrze na samo porównanie go do cudownego tatusia, za to Hermiona wydawała się być iście uradowana. Kiedy skończył James, wstał jego ojciec – Chłopiec-Który-Spłodził-Mojego-Niepotrzebnego-Zięcia. Snape nie słuchał tego, co mówi jego nemezis, dopóki nie poczuł szturchnięcia swojej małżonki i nie zobaczył, że oczy wszystkich gości skierowane są na niego. _Co jest do cholery? _

- Za Severusa Snape'a, z którym drę koty od chwili, kiedy przekroczyłem bramy Hogwartu. – Harry podniósł kieliszek szampana i kiwnął byłemu nauczycielowi, który lekko skinął głową. I kiedy myślał, że to już koniec tej szopki, Potter podszedł do niego i wyciągnął dłoń.

- Co… - zaczął Mistrz Eliksirów, ale ostre spojrzenie Hermiony zastopowało jego wiązankę przekleństw.

- Zrób to dla Annabeth – szepnęła kobieta i ścisnęła rękę swojego męża, który poczuł się osaczony. Rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych, wszyscy z zapartym tchem wyczekiwali jego ruchu. Ale najbardziej przejęta była jego córka, jej czekoladowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego, niepewne co zrobi. A potem stało się coś, co przeszło do historii. Severus Snape wstał i uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego Pottera, stwierdzając w myślach, że bycie ojcem to znacznie trudniejsze zadanie niż bycie Śmierciożercą i szpiegiem w jednej osobie.

_**KONIEC**_


End file.
